


That Would Be What We Call A Coma

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Decisions, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coma, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Napping, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan isn't convinced. He just wants a fuckin' nap, people. Is that too hard to understand?Oneshot/drabble





	That Would Be What We Call A Coma

Stan walked down the stairs of his house, and he was shocked to see his friends gathered there. Oh shit. Oh right, he'd forgotten it was his turn to have them all over, feed them, entertain them, and then kick them out as soon as possible. I mean he loved them, of course, but they could be shitty too ('they' being a certain Richie Tozier). 

"Hey," Eddie said brightly when he saw him. 

"I just slept for twelve hours but I'm still tired," Stan just deadpanned in response. There were bags under his eyes, yeah, come to think of it. "Let's go for twelve more."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Stanley, that's a coma."

"Sounds festive."

"...Stan, no."

Stan yes, Stan thought to himself with a small smile. 


End file.
